Weapon X? More like Weapon H
by speedster101
Summary: When Logan was being injected with Adamantuim in Canada Argent Stryker added another thing into him Gamma Radiation the same stuff that made Bruce Banner The Hulk but instead of changing Logan into a rampaging green behemoth with anger issues it gave him a unexpected side effect.
1. Prologue

**Weapon X? More Like Weapon H**

**Author's Note: This is a what if story and is based off of an inked picture off of Deviantart it is set during and after Origins but Kayla never died and Logan never got amnesia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Origins Wolverine, The Incredible Hulk, or Logan/Wolverine himself, Kayla Fox, or Colonel William Stryker for they all belong to Marvel Productions.**

(Canada Stryker's Lab)

Argent Stryker rubbed his tired eyes as he stared at his test subject for Weapon X AKA The Wolverine lying in a container like substance course Styker didn't tell Logan that they were making him into a Weapon of mass destruction for he knew the consequences he'll have to face if he did. The bonding process was done and to be honest Stryker was quite please with his work who knew that mixing Adamantuim with Gamma Radiation could speed up the process.

"We're taking this one to the Plant?" Agent Zero asked Stryker soft enough for only Stryker to hear him unaware that Logan was listening in on their entire conversation.

"The plant? No it's too risky so we can't afford to give away the location" Stryker commented still not knowing that Logan was hanging on every word.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Agent Zero questioned.

"Erase his memory" he quickly answered.

As Stryker said that Logan's memories played through his mind he didn't want to lose them not even the ones about Kayla, so his eyes flew open and then he started to struggle and tried to break free from the reins that held him down which was proven successful due to his newly added Adamantuim claws. Once the reins were off him he rises out of his container with such force that even caused the plugs in his back to pop out.

However there was something slightly different about Logan his usually well toned build was now a massive build, his blue jeans were torn where the leg sleeves use to be and were now looking like shorts with the legs half torn off, the last noticeable changes was his height was now 8ft 3 inches, while his hands and feet were both massive, everything else was left unaffected. Once Logan was free of his bonds a massive panic filled the entire lab scientist started screaming, and running, for their lives, from The Wolverine with Stryker's colleagues during the same thing.

While everyone else was running Agent Zero was shooting at him with guns a blazing but the bullets had no effect for it seems wherever the bullet hits the wound would heal right back up. Stryker on the other hand was just watching the two mutants fight with ease not saying a word.

Author's Note: And that's chapter 1 of Weapon X? More like Weapon H now for those of you who's don't where I'm going with this What If Story it's mainly what would happen if Logan/Wolverine/James Howlett Jr. Was injected with not only Adamantuim but also Gamma radiation just without the whole transforming into a green behemoth that like to smash things anyway till next chapter see ya.


	2. Breaking Out

**Breaking Out**

**Author's note: Here****'****s chapter 2 to Weapon X? More Like Weapon H in this chapter Logan breaks out from the the lab so enjoy the chapter.**

**(Guess) That's quite a request friend and I just might do it when I get chance.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapter.**

Agent Zero kept firing his guns at Logan until he ran out of bullets, once he was out of bullets Logan swatted him away like a fly and collided with the wall knocking him out in the collision. After Zero was dealt with Logan decided to make a run for it he needed to get out of here right now! So he looked around the lab for any possible means he soon found one and headed right for it.

But before he could leave this place a group of doctors each one holding a baton in his or her her hand was blocking his one way ticket out of here. Logan growled to himself he didn't have time to deal with these guys he had to break out of here before he has his memories erased but if fighting these people were his only option to break out here so be it so he readied his claws and got ready to fight the doctors.

He started to hack and slash at the doctors not even giving them a chance to attack back. Once the doctors were dealt with he continued with his escape from this hellhole.

So he slashed through the bolted iron door into a X shape with his Adamantuim claws and kicked the bottom part out and squeezed though the small narrow opening course it was a little difficult do to his newly added bulk and height but he managed. Once he was out of he headed for a strange passage with a stream running through it.

Knowing that this was his only way of escape he picked up his pace and headed for it. Upon reaching the passage Logan began to follow it till he reached an opening.

As Logan was making his way through the passage the sound of water met his ears, meaning that he was near some so as fast as he could go he ran to find the source. Upon reaching it Logan saw a waterfall with a opening in front of it, a feral smile crept up on his face this was it his way of escape.

So without thinking Logan ran for the opening then appeared outside of the lab and jumped from the opening and landed into the lake under the waterfall then climbed out of it and headed for the nearest building to warm up.

(The Plant)

While Logan was on the run Stryker along with Agent Zero who had finally recovered from his collision with the wall back in Canada and was just reloading his guns.

"Hunt him down" Stryker ordered him.

Agent Zero nodded then left the plant to hunt down Logan.

**Author's Note: That's chapter 2 of Weapon X? More like Weapon H I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be titled Hunter becomes hunted so till next chapter see ya.**


End file.
